Conventional surface mount connectors are frequently of the type in which a contact leg extending from a housing is cranked to provide a portion extending downwardly towards a circuit board and a transverse free contact end portion or foot intended to extend parallel to the circuit board for soldering to a contact pad thereof.
In view of the increasing complexity and microminiaturization of electronic devices, contact portions of such surface mount connectors must be both very narrow and closely pitched for accurate alignment and connection to the very closely spaced contact pads on the circuit board.
However, the consequently fragile contact legs are easily deformed during manufacture or handling causing undesirable displacement both from a suitable circuit board engaging plane and in relation to adjacent contact ends or feet with consequential risk of misalignment with the respective solder pads resulting in risk of poor connection and the formation of solder bridges. For example, adjacent contacts may be bent towards each other while the feet may not be sufficiently horizontal for effective engagement with the contact pads.
Notwithstanding the above requirement for precision, economy of manufacture mandates that the surface mount connectors be manufactured using mass production techniques which may further increase the risk of contact misalignment.